


BLACK

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: Uno podía ver la sombra de la muerte, y el otro estaba poseída por ella.Naruto tenia la habilidad de ver cuándo y cómo una persona iba a morir, para él, una maldición.Cuando conoce a Itachi, un detective muy misterioso este decide ayudarlo a utilizar su poder para salvar vidas.Todo se complica cuando durante un intento de salvar a alguien Itachi resulta lastimado y se reabre un caso de hace 20 años que involucra a un antiguo amor de Naruto.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	BLACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaro que los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la trama al drama Black.

La lluvia caía y un azabache ojinegro caminaba en un campo a la orilla del mar. La luna iluminaba su figura tenuemente dejando ver su posición. Detuvo su caminata a la orilla de un acantilado observando el mar justo debajo de él, después de unos segundos extendió sus brazos a sus costados y sin esperar más se lanzó al vacío.

Su cuerpo cayó a la fría agua y una vez debajo de esta el azabache nadó buscando algo con la mirada.

Cuando divisó lo que buscaba al fondo del océano nadó con más ímpetu.

Era un auto cubierto de algas y completamente oxidado que con desesperación buscaba la manera de abrir.

Con ayuda de una roca rompió el vidrio del copiloto llevándose una mano sangrante y ya estando dentro vio lo que más se temía. Un cuerpo humano, sin vida y con claros signos de llevar ahí un muy largo tiempo.

-¿Este soy yo? -Se preguntó acariciando el esqueleto con cabellos azabaches. -¿Este soy yo? -comenzó a llorar aún bajo el agua. - ¡¿Realmente este soy yo?!

[...]

Era una tarde lluviosa y una serie de policías de encontraban analizando un cadáver en una parte concurrida del bosque.

\----Chicos dense prisa -ordenó un peliplata caminando junto a otros más hacia la escena del crimen.

\----si señor Kakashi -contestaron los otros.

Apartaron a la multitud de espectadores de alrededor y observaron al esqueleto.

\---- ¿Usted diría que está bien conservado? -preguntó el peliplata al forense.

\----tiene demasiado tiempo pero estamos tratando. Por el tamaño de su cráneo, hueso temporal y solideo estoy convencido de que es un varón. 

El azabache peli largo de ojos ónix que acompañaba al peliplata se acerco al cuerpo y, una vez haberlo visto su expresión cambio a una de asco tapándose la boca para evitar vomitar.

\----No estoy seguro exactamente de cuando murió ----continuó el forense. ----Pero creó que sucedió hace poco más de una década.

\---- ¿Una década?

Y entonces el pelinegro no soporto más y vomito sobre el cuerpo.

\---- ¡Hey, hey! -Gritó Kakashi muy enojado mientras caminaba hacia el causante ----- ¡idiota! -Lo pateo fuera de la escena.

\---- ¡Itachi! ese perdedor ¡¿cuántas veces nos ha hecho esto?!

\---- ¡Acaba de arruinar la escena del crimen! -Le recriminaron los forenses.

Itachi miró nuevamente el cadáver y volvió a expulsar el contenido de su estomago sobre el cadáver llevándose otra patada por parte del de cabello plateado, entonces salió corriendo para evitar más desastres.

Kakashi aun refunfuñando y con un poco de asco trato de quitar, con la mano, algunos de los fideos que salieron de la boca de su compañero de la escena.

\----Estoy muy molesto en estos momentos -refunfuñó. - ¿Cuál es la causa de muerte?

\----A juzgar por la fisura del cráneo creo que fue asesinado.

\---- ¿En serio? no sé por qué me emparejaron con este idiota--- siguió quejándose e intentando quitar el vomito. --- este tipo va a arruinar mi carrera. Espera, ¿Qué es esto?

Preguntó al haber encontrado algo parecido a una bolsa circular.

[]

\----Tu estomago debe de estar vacío por qué vomitaste toda la tarde ----decía el peliplata a su compañero mientras se estacionaba frente a un local de comida rápida. ----Vamos a tomar un bocadillo aquí, tendremos una cena con el equipo más tarde.

Itachi salió del auto colocándose la capucha de su sudadera amarilla favorita y entró al local, se formó tras un hombre de cabello blanco que parecía ser un poco más chico que el.

\----Ha sido un largo tiempo Naruto ----habló el joven peli blanco dirigiéndose al cajero con lentes de sol. ---- ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

\----773 días y 5 horas -contestó el cajero rubio de mala gana. -¿su pedido?

\----Dos hamburguesas de camarones.

\----Firma -el joven firmo y le entregaron su cambio y su tiquet. Salió de la fila y esperó su orden.

Itachi avanzó.

\---- ¿su pedido? -Itachi miró extraño al chico ¿Quién trabajaba con gafas de sol en la noche?

\----Una hamburguesa de barbacoa y una gaseosa. Oye, de casualidad ¿puedo pedir un americano?...- El cajero lo vio con expresión desinteresada -no puedo ¿verdad?

Itachi se giró a esperar.

\---- ¡Oye! Naruto, te dije que te quitaras esos lentes. -Le regaño el encargado ----vas a repeler a los clientes.

\----Me encontrarían aun más repulsivo sin ellos.

\---- ¡Por el amor de Dios! -Le arrebató los lentes de un tirón.

Itachi rió por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que el rubio tenía otros lentes debajo de los lentes.

El encargado le arrebato de nuevo los lentes y Naruto de inmediato cerro sus ojos nerviosos. Tendría que seguir trabajando si no quería que lo despidieran.

\---- ¿su pedido? - volvió a preguntar Naruto.

\---- ¿Disculpe?

\----Es usted sordo ¿o qué? Caja, una hamburguesa de barbacoa una gaseosa ¿y que mas?

\---- ¿Realmente no es posible pedir tan siquiera medio americano?

El rubio abrió sus ojos desesperado y el azabache no pudo evitar ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

\---- ¿Que estas mirando?, ¿debería sacar tus ojos con los postes de electricidad? ¿O con una cuchara y chupar todo el fluido fuera de ellos?

Itachi se toco los ojos avergonzado y carraspeo. Naruto rodó los ojos, ¡mala idea! pensó en ese momento. Su mirada se poso tras el peli blanco que estaba antes en la fila y aún esperaba su pedido. Se asusto de este y cubrió sus ojos, suspiro y los volvió a destapar. Miró nuevamente al chico o mejor dicho a lo que estaba detrás de él.

A su espalda se encontraba una de las atrocidades a las que aun no estaba acostumbrado, una esfera negra flotando, una sombra. Estiró su mano con discreción y la tocó.

Otra trabajadora le entrego su pedido y Naruto, en su desespero lo tomo del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

\----Quédese durante 3 minutos.

\---- ¿qué te pasa? dejadme ir -trató de zafarse pero nuevamente se le fue impedido.

\----Entonces quédese solo un minuto.

El joven suspiro y volteo a ver fuera del local a su novia, quien la esperaba en el auto en la calle de enfrente. Se molesto más y arremetió contra el rubio.

\---- ¿Por qué de nuevo? Fue mi madre la última vez ¿y soy yo ahora? No has cambiado nada, ¿sabes por qué te deje? Es por qué atraes la desgracia.

Naruto no pudiendo más y con los ojos llorosos soltó al joven y lo dejó ir. El chico con algo de prisa corrió para atravesar la calle y cuando estaba a la mitad de ésta un autobús paso a toda velocidad y lo arrollo. Toda la gente salió del local junto con el detective de cabello plateado y la novia del accidentado quienes salieron del auto. 

Itachi miro con intriga al rubio, quien aún seguía dentro del local haciendo su trabajo como si nada pasara.

\---- ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

[]

Naruto subía las escaleras en dirección a su departamento. Una vez entró sacó comida del refrigerador, encendió la televisión y colocó una de las novelas de su actor favorito. Le gustaba hablar con el, aunque no fuera real.

\---- ¿qué tienes? ¿por qué me ves así?--- dijo una de sus líneas el actor dentro de la película. 

Colocó la pausa.

\----Bueno, ¿recuerdas a Mizuki?, lo vi después de 773 días y 5 horas en la hamburguesería. Pero... él dijo que soy desgraciado. -Sus ojos se humedecieron. -Yo le dije que se quedara un momento. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse? Yo tendría que haberlo detenido, o acaso él... ¿murió por mi culpa? ¿Realmente murió porque a traigo la desgracia?---- no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar. ----Está bien, murió a causa de mí, todo es mi culpa. -Un recuerdo de su padre llegó a su mente. - ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ----sollozó por él.

\---- ¡Papá! -Lloraba un niño hincado en el suelo. ---Estoy muy asustado, ¡¿por qué solo me pasa esto a mí?!

Un hombre rubio muy parecido al niño se sentó frente a él. ----Está bien Naruto, no te preocupes, papá hará que tus ojos estén bien. -De su bolsillo del pantalón saco unas gafas de sol naranjas en forma de corazón. ----Ta-da estas gafas de sol son mágicas. -El niño dejó de llorar y el padre le coloco los lentes. ----Con esto ya no verás las cosas que te asustan.

Abrió un armario lleno de lentes de sol y vio detenidamente aquellas naranjas en forma de corazón.

\----Papá, ya no puedo seguir con esto. -Naruto se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a rebuscar en sus cosas.

[]

Un grupo de policías se encontraba cenando en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, todos borrachos conversaban.

\----Mira -hablo Kakashi revolviendo su plato. -Tenemos el hígado, el corazón, los intestinos y la lengua. -Rio divertido. - ¡Oh! miren esto, ¡es un ojo!

Itachi, quien se encontraba junto a ellos puso una cara de asco al ver a su compañero engullir el ojo y al recordar el cadáver de esa mañana sus nauseas volvieron y salió corriendo del lugar.

No pudiendo más con eso, vomitó, vomitó sobre un hombre de otra sección del restaurante. Se formó una pelea.

Definitivamente ese no era su día.

[]

\----Hoy es tu cumpleaños y has tenido un día muy largo -mencionó una pelirosa mientras veía como Itachi rebuscaba y comía de la olla con comida. ----¿Esta bueno? -recibió un asentimiento por parte del pelinegro, tenía tanta hambre y en todo el día no había parado de devolver el contenido de su estomago. ----Itachi, mira hacia allá, es tu regalo de cumpleaños. -Le señaló una bolsa sobre la mesa.

Corrió hacia la mesita de centro de la sala y abrió la bolsa de regalo. De ella saco una sudadera gris con un personaje cómico muy parecida a la amarilla que traía puesta en esos momentos.

\----Es la edición limitada del cuarenta aniversario de "Konoha's Hokage", gracias.

\----Itachi ten. -Le extendió un frasco de pastillas. -Mamá dice que es tu medicina de este mes. -El mencionado se acercó y tomo su dosis. -deberías llamarla más. Además, deberías dejar ese trabajo de detective, sabes que no es lo tuyo y que no te ayuda.

\----Iré a bañarme -evadió la pregunta e ignorándola se retiró.

La pelirosa asintió y siguió terminando la cena. Posó sus ojos azules con sus lentes de contacto color jade en la ventana al ver pasar una figura fuera de esta. Era Itachi quien al parecer le había mentido y se dirigía al sótano de la casa. Un sótano al que ni siquiera ella que era su prometida tenía acceso. 

Itachi cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso su ojo en un escáner para abrir una segunda puerta.

Justo cuando iba entrando recibió una llamada.

\----Hola, ¿Nos vemos allá?... si.

[]

Naruto buscaba desesperadamente algo de entre sus cosas, tomó un libro y dentro del lo encontró. Era una fotografía donde se podía ver a un niño rubio (él) abrazado a otro chico azabache que parecía ser unos años más grande. La guardó en su bolso y salió de su departamento con una maleta en la mano.

\----Damas y caballeros bienvenidos a bordo. Soy su capitán y nuestro destino es Helsinki, Finlandia. Prepárense para el despegue.

Las puertas del avión se cerraron, Naruto cabeceaba en su asiento del sueño y entonces sus lentes resbalaron, la niña que se encontraba a su lado los recogió y se los puso. La cabeza de Naruto cayó y despertó.

\---- ¿Donde están mis lentes? -miró a la niña. -Oye, eso es mío, devuelve me lo.

\----No quiero.

Y antes de que pudiera volver a replicar, su cuerpo se lleno de miedo. Tras la niña se encontraba una sombra, asustado miró al resto de los pasajeros del avión y entonces el miedo se convirtió en pánico. Todos, absolutamente todos tenían una sombra tras de si. y, en su desespero le arrebató sus lentes a la niña rompiéndolos en el proceso y corrió a la puerta del avión gritando como loco.

\---- ¡Deténganse inmediatamente! ¡Necesitan parar el avión ahora mismo!

\----Cálmese, por favor regrese a su asiento. -Trataban de tranquilizarlo las aéreo mozas.

\---- ¡No, no, no! no pueden dejar que el avión despegue. ¡Abran esta maldita puerta ahora mismo! -Tomó la palanca de la puerta y la trato de abrir.

Debido al escándalo, a que alteraba a los demás pasajeros y de que no podían permitir que viajara en esas condiciones, tuvieron que detener el avión y entonces uno de seguridad del aeropuerto lo saco de él.

\---- ¡El avión no puede despegar! -Lloraba. ---- ¡Todo el mundo va a morir!, ¡por favor crean me!

Una vez afuera, dentro del aeropuerto, Naruto pudo observar a través de la ventana cómo el avión que había intentado detener despegaba.

[]

\---Noticias de última hora: un avión con destino a Helsinki que dejó el Aeropuerto Internacional de Incheon a las 6 am de hoy se estrelló mientras volaba sobre...

\----Hey Gaara, ¿eso no te afecta? estas en el departamento de seguros.

\----Eso no tiene que ver con... Oh no, en realidad ¡me va a afectar mucho! habrá un montón de trabajo si se trataba de un vuelo completo. ¿Qué debería hacer?

El antes nombrado Gaara, un joven pelirrojo trabajador de una empresa de seguros de vida se encontraba en una de las oficinas de la policía junto a un conocido un par de desconocidos y uno de los actores más famosos del momento.

\----¿Cómo pueden beber a plena luz del día y hacer llamadas de broma? -preguntó un policía que se encontraba interrogando a una chica. -Mírenlo, ¿su rostro se ve bien para ustedes? esta todo golpeado -dijo a la vez que señalaba al segundo interrogado que se mantenía con una bolsa de hielos en su rostro magullado.

\----Esos dos tipos lo golpearon -acusó la chica viendo a las dos personas que acompañaban al pelirrojo ---ese perdedor intento detener la pelea -señaló esta vez a Gaara.

\----Los pondré tras las rejas -habló el hombre golpeado. ---Una estrella global, un heredero corporativo y una estrella del deporte, ¡prepárense, lo diré todo a la prensa!

Y Gaara no pudo hacer más que suspirar, y esperar.

[]

Mientras tanto en otra de las oficinas de la policía, Kakashi quien se lavaba los dientes como era típico el él, trabajaba con otro de sus compañeros: Maito Gai (un hombre azabache con peinado de tazón, cabe mencionar).

\----Oye, revisa la lista de las personas que faltan.

\---- ¿Ya tenemos los resultados de las pruebas de ADN?--- pregunto Gai.

\----Si. ¿Están seguros de que es una mujer?, ¿y en dónde está Itachi?

En ese momento Itachi entró a la sala empujando a Kakashi.

\---- ¿eres tonto o algo así?

\----lo siento señor.

\----está bien, pero pon las manos así. -Le ordenó haciéndole una seña para que colocara las palmas de sus manos mirando hacia el techo.

Itachi obedeció y realizó la acción. El peliplata sacó un par de las "bolsas" que había encontrado en el cadáver del bosque y las colocó sobre sus manos.

\----Ahora coloca los sobre tu pecho -volvió a ordenar el hombre. Itachi volvió a obedecer y los colocó sobre su pecho.

\---- ¡Oh! -Habló sorprendido el pelinegro menor ---estas son las que tienen las mujeres y...

\----Por supuesto idiota.

\---- ¿Cómo pueden no haberse podrido cuando la víctima murió hace más de 10 años?

\---- ¡Las de silicona no se degradan incluso después de un siglo! ¿Qué acaso no fuiste a una universidad de elite en los Estados Unidos? -Itachi solo se volteo avergonzado y siguió analizando los bultos sobre sus manos. -Oye, se honesto conmigo. ¿Has falsificado tus documentos académicos?

Itachi lo miró indignado. -Estudie contabilidad pero no tiene nada que ver con esto.

\----Perdedor.

\----No hay ninguna compatibilidad con esto -interrumpió Gai. -Fui a través de los registros de mujeres desaparecidas en los últimos 20 años pero no hay ninguna coincidencia.

\----Entonces esta mujer ni siquiera fue reportada como desaparecida.

Kakashi estresado, salió al pasillo a tomar agua para enjuagarse la boca y quitarse la pasta de los dientes, mientras era seguido por Itachi, quien sostenía una bolsa con la silicona adentro.

\---- ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar lo que necesitamos? digo, el cadáver que encontramos, ella no se encontró en nuestra base de datos.

\----Dicen que hay más de una manera de atrapar al gato ¿no? Búscalo con los números de serie del fabricante, el hospital que lo suministró y el paciente que tuvo la cirugía que están en ellos y si no se ven ¡descubre lo!

Kakashi se retiró mientras Itachi trataba de ver los números en las bolsas.

\---- ¡No me toques pervertido! -Se escucho la voz de alguien al otro lado del pasillo. - ¡Deje me!

El peli negro vio a un rubio esposado forcejeando con un policía mientras era llevado a una de las oficinas del cuartel (justo donde estaban Gaara y los otros).

>> ¿Quién es ese chico?<< se preguntó.

\---- ¡Dije que me soltaran!

\----Sienten lo en esa silla ----Itachi se acerco a ver por la ventana lo que sucedía.

\----Lo digo en serio, yo no hice nada. -Hablaba Naruto ya más tranquilo.

\----Entonces ¿por qué bajó del avión antes del despegue? -Lo interrogó el policía.

\----No bajé voluntariamente, me arrastraron.

\---- ¿cómo sabía que todo el mundo iba a morir? ¡Respóndame! ¿Es usted un terrorista?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

\---- ¿Cómo supiste del accidente si no eres un terrorista? Muchacho este es un tema muy serio, tienes que decirme la verdad para que te ayude. ¡¿Cómo sabias que todo el mundo iba a morir?!

Naruto, ya con los ojos llorosos decidió responder.

\----Vi la sombra.

\---- ¿Qué?

\----La sombra. -Gaara, quien se encontraba en el asunto del hombre golpeado lo volteo a ver intrigado cuando escucho aquello. ----Puedo ver la sombra de la muerte. Nunca había visto tantos de ellos antes.

>> ¿Puede ver la muerte?<< se pregunto Itachi recordando el día del accidente con el autobús en el local de comida rápida. ---Oh, él es el de la hamburguesería.

En ese momento entró una de las trabajadoras de la empresa de Gaara afirmando ser la esposa del hombre golpeado. Sin embargo tropezó con Naruto y terminó cayendo junto a él. Naruto se quedó paralizado al tocarla. Había tenido una visión sobre su muerte. La mujer y su esposo se retiraron. Itachi veía seriamente a Naruto.

\----Esa mujer también la tiene. -sentenció el rubio. -La sombra de la muerte. Ella va a morir pronto. -Se hizo un ovillo el su lugar.

\----Ese chico es un adivino. -Se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo mientras lo veía con impresión. 

En ese momento Itachi se dio cuenta de que tenía trabajo por hacer y salió en dirección al hospital para sacar las pruebas de la investigación.

[]

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la noche y el CEO de una de las empresas de seguros de vida más importantes se encontraba en su enorme closet retirándose su reloj. Abrió un cajón para guardarlo junto al resto de su colección, dejando ver un reloj con una mariposa grabada en su interior. Gaara apareció detrás de él.

\---- ¿No envió un coche? estuve esperando -pregunto nervioso el pelirrojo hacia el mayor, este lo ignoro. ----Está bien, puedo usar mis dos piernas.

\----Deja de perder el tiempo y ocuparte de los seguros. -Le hablo él CEO castaño de manera fría e indiferente.

\---- ¿Es en serio? h-he ¿quiere decir de Royal Kazekague? ¿Me está pidiendo que...? oh Dios, muchas gracias, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. En serio gracias--- se lanzó a abrazarlo. El segundo lo separo con brusquedad.

\----Piensa en tu posición y comportarte. No espero mucho de ti así que simplemente no arruinéis la imagen de la empresa.

El mayor se retiró y entonces Gaara se pudo permitir festejar en silencio y para celebrarlo, aprovechando que se encontraba en el lujoso armario con las lujosas cosas de su hermano mayor, tomó selfis. Primero junto a los trajes colgados, junto a los zapatos bien lustrados y por último con el cajón de los relojes abierto. Después se retiró a su propia habitación.

Una vez entrando en esta se extraño de escuchar unos extraños gemidos. En su cama se encontraba su sobrino, Shinki, junto a su perro Shukaku con su ordenador encendido viendo cosas indecentes.

\----Te dije que no vieras eso con el perro. ¿Y por qué siempre usas mi computadora?

\----Por que papá bloqueo la mía. Pero no te quejes tío Gaara, se que eres el marginado de nuestra familia pero, ¿Cómo puedes saber tan poco acerca de la empresa? Acabas de cumplir 30 años, ¿crees que tiene sentido que ahora tú seas el presidente de Royal Kazekague? Oí a papá y a mamá hablando por teléfono, ellos dijeron que Royal Kazekague era una gran molestia ahora. Tuvieron que pagar millones de dólares cuando se incendio una tienda el año pasado y tiene que pagar otra gran cantidad debido al accidente de avión de hoy.

\----Sabía que no debía haber asegurado esas aerolíneas.

\----De todas formas lo van a vender a China antes de que se vallan a la quiebra. Eso significa que te has convertido en el capitán de un barco que se hundirá pronto. Buena suerte -dijo por última vez Shinki mientras se retiraba del dormitorio. 

Y fue cuando Gaara se recriminó el haber sido tan tonto.

\---- ¿Él me va a culpar... de que la empresa este en quiebra? ¡agh! ¡lo sabía! -suspiró. -Shukaku -llamó a su perro. - ¿Qué tienes en la cara?, ¿estás enfermo? -Su enojo por su hermano se esfumo para reemplazarse por preocupación por su perro.

[]

\----Itachi, este no es su departamento ¿por que sigue viniendo?

\----Solo quería saber ¿a dónde se fue ese chico?

\----¿Te refieres al chico loco? 

De repente una mujer pelirroja un poco mayor entro por la puerta de la oficina.

\----¡¿Donde esta ese chico?! el loco.

Naruto salió de la sala de interrogatorios y la mujer se le acercó.

\----Dios mío muchacho, ¿Qué estupidez hiciste ahora? -La mujer lo golpeó repetidas veces en su hombro derecho mientras el rubio comenzó a llorar --- ¡¿Que acaso quieres que nos maten?! ¡Vamos a morir todos!

\----Cálmese señora. -La detuvo Itachi.

Naruto en medio de las lágrimas habló. - ¡Si quieres matarte adelante! soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir solo, así que si quieres morir ¡matate tu sola!

\----Tú y tu boca maldita. Te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada. Te dije que mantuvieras los ojos cerrados. ¡Maldito loco! -afirmó más él agarre en su bolso de mano y con fuerza le dio un golpe con este en la espalda. Uno de los policías se retiro con Naruto para evitar que lo siguieran golpeando mientras Itachi ayudaba a la mujer pelirroja a sentarse.

Itachi miró de reojo uno de los escritorios para darse cuenta de que al joven rubio se le habían olvidado sus lentes de sol.

El pelinegro los tomó y se dirigió a la sala donde habían llevado a Naruto. Una vez ahí los dejo en una de las mesas. Naruto lo miró interrogante.

\----Estaban rotos así que los repare. -Se formó un silencio incomodo -Escucha, ¿te acuerdas de mí? te vi hace unos días en la hamburguesería el día del accidente.

\----y-yo no se nada -habló tratando de colocarse los lentes con rapidez, sin embargo Itachi se lo impidió.

\---- ¿por qué cubres tus ojos si son hermosos?

Naruto miró a ningún punto en específico de la habitación mientras un breve recuerdo pasaba por su mente.

En un salón de clases Naruto se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas solo. Un chico azabache de ojos color ónix unos años más grande que él se le acercó.

\----Tienes unos ojos tan... ¿por qué siempre los cubres? si son hermosos. -Y entonces el chico le dio una enorme sonrisa.

\---- ¿Se pone las gafas de sol para evitar ver las sombras? -escuchó esta vez la voz del policía pelinegro y decidió prestarle atención. Esta vez sí se colocó los lentes.

\---- ¿Me cree?

\----No exactamente pero eso es lo que has dicho.

\----Con ellas no puedo verlas. Las sombras son negras, cuando me pongo gafas de sol negras no puedo verlas.

\----Entonces, el chico del restaurante el otro día tenía... una de esas sombras. -Asintió. -También sabías que sería atropellado por un camión y moriría. -Volvió a asentir. ----¿Como?

\----Si toco la sombra, puedo ver el momento en que la persona muere y... -Naruto se dio cuenta del tipo de mirada que Itachi le mandaba. -Usted no me cree.

\----Lo que dices es un poco raro pero... te creo.

\----La niña que estaba a mi lado en el avión, debí haber bajado con ella, No puedo dejar de pensarlo. La gente tiene razón. Mis ojos están malditos. Soy un monstruo maldito. -Sentencio con pesadumbre.

[]

-Se ha revelado que la causa del reciente accidente aéreo no fue un acto de terrorismo pero si fue un defecto de la aeronave. La aerolínea y los funcionarios de investigación analizaron la caja negra y los restos del accidente. Comprobaron que una parte del compresor del motor estaba roto, un defecto de la aeronave. Este fue él motivo de su caída.

Era de mañana y Naruto salía de la estación de policía enojado, lo habían acusado a él, una persona inocente de ser un terrorista, definitivamente los acusaría con Derechos Humanos.

Itachi se estacionó tras de él.

\----Oye, me alegra que el malentendido se haya aclarado, me entere de la noti... ¡espera!, espera ¿Qué haces?

Naruto entró al auto y se subió al asiento del copiloto sin permiso.

\----Llévame a casa, por favor. -Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

\----No yo... acabo de llegar a trabajar y... agh -suspiró resignado al ver que el rubio ya no le prestaba atención. -Está bien.

Avanzó. En la carretera sobre el puente se podía ver a una multitud alrededor de un hombre algo joven que se encontraba parado en la barda del puente gritando incoherencias. La policía trataba de calmarlo pero este los ignoraba.

\----Va a morir -demandó Naruto viendo una sombra junto a el hombre.

\----Era el manager del famoso Sai. No te preocupes él no va a saltar. Hace esto cada mañana desde los últimos dos años.

\----Dijiste que me creías. Mentiroso.

Una vez el auto se estacionó fuera de la casa de Naruto este bajó del auto sin decir nada. Se detuvo a ver el número telefónico en el parabrisas y se retiró.

Recibió un mensaje en su celular.

~Sé que usted no me cree, idiota. ~

\---- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

De regreso Itachi pasó por el mismo puente donde se encontraba el loco suicida y se detuvo en el semáforo.

\----No puedo creer que siga ahí.

Y entonces acompañado de un grito de guerra, el hombre sobre el puente se arrojó. La multitud grito de asombro e Itachi se bajo de su auto desesperado. En ese momento supo que lo que decía Naruto no era ninguna mentira.


End file.
